Blood'Love
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: No todos los neofitos murieron en la batalla, algunos escaparon como lo hicieron Fred y Diego pero una de las cullen, Rosalie para ser exacto salva a Bree de la muerte a manos de los vulturis llevandosela al limite de la tierra con los Quileutes y pidiendoles que esto la cuiden antes de volver con su familia y enfrentar a los vulturis. pero no todo es felicidad los vulturi
1. Chapter 1

Atravesé disparada la densa capa de humo, me encontré fuera del bosque en una enorme pradera, salte por encima de una roca cubierta solo dándome cuenta en el instante que pase sobre ella que se trataba de un torso decapitado, ahogue el pequeño grito de horror y deje mis ojos recorrer la pradera. Había restos de vampiros por doquier y una inmensa hoguera de humo de color violeta, buscaba una sola cosa el pelo negro y rizado de Diego había un vampiro enorme con el pelo castaño pero demasiado grande, vi como le arrancaba la cabeza a kevin y la lanzaba al fuego antes de lanzarse a la espalda de algún otro.  
Volví a voltear otra vez con rapidez con la sensación de hallarme terriblemente expuesta repare en los rostros. habían muchos vampiros allí, contando incluso a los caídos no vi a nadie del grupo de kristie. casi todos los que quedaban eran desconocidos Ibamos perdiendo, comencé a retroceder hacia los arboles pero no lo suficiente rápido por que seguia buscando algún rastro de él, lastimosamente no habia señal alguna de que hubiera estado aqui, ni rastro de su olor. me oblique a mirar tambien entre los restos, ninguno pertenecia a volvi y corri hacia los arboles con la certeza que la presencia de diego alli no era mas a que otra de las mentiras de Riley.

Me habia adentrado lo suficiente, senti que alguien me seguia pare buscamente de correr y me gire dandole la espalda a los arboles atenta a cualquier momento, mire nerviosa hacia ambos lados preparandome, para tener que luchar si era necesario, entrecerre mis ojos hacia la figura que lograba visilumbrar a unos metros de mi. caminaba con cautela ¿ Por que una de los ojos amarillo venia? ¿acaso los demas estan detras?, me sentia muy aterrada

-Calmate- dijo con una voz tranquila -solo quiero ayudarte

-¿ayudarme? - inquiri incrédula mirandola

-si- dijo como si hablara con cualquier otra persona

Por que ella quedria ayudarme y en que, acaso me ayudaria a escapar de esta muerte o me ayudaria a encontrar a Diego la mire con un poco de desconfianza atenta a cualquier movimiento, a lo lejos podia solo ver las columnas de humo

- Te ayudare a huir de aqui los vulturis estan por llegar- dijo


	2. Chapter 2

Corrimos por lo que me parecio casi una eternidad hasta que llegamos a un lugar en donde el aroma cambiaba bruscamente todo olia a bosque pero en este punto no solo se olia el olor a bosque si no que tambien olia como si algo estuviera pudriendose frunci mi nariz en señal de disgusto ,, no entendia por que me habia traido a este lugar, entrecerre mis ojos viendo todo no me fiaba de todo menos siquiera de esos latidos de corazon que se oian cercanos.

Iba a abrir mi boca para decir algo pero no pude ya que el sonido de oia mas cerca incluso me parecia escuchar el sonido de unas patas acercarse al lugar donde estaba mire a la chica que estaba mi lado, mantuve mi mirada hacia donde procedia la peste viendo como se acercaba un humano a nosotras y detras de el habian dos ¿lobos? , es que acaso habian lobos tan grandes como estos, me sentia aun mas aterrada de lo que ya estaba.

-sam-dijo La vampira a mi lado- Necesito vuestra ayuda

- ¿que quieres sanguijuela?- dijo el humano- ¿ y por que traes a esta otra chupasangre aqui?

-Necesito que la oculten- dijo

-¿por que? - dijo el chico algo reacio

-Por que si no la mataran- dijo secamente la vampira- solo seran unos minutos

-Esta bien- dijo digustado- hey tu- grito en mi direcion- ¿como te llamas?

-Bree- dije bajo pero lo suficiente para que escharan

No entendia por que la vampiro le habia pedido a este humano y a esos gigantescos lobos que me cuidaran tampoco sabia quienes eran estos vulturis, pero se supondria un peligro y si estos me encontraban seria mi muerte,mire de reojo a la vampira rubia, claro como todo de nuestra especie era hermosa, incluso mas creo, tenia algo que no habia notado antes algo en que no me habia fijado antes ella tenia un toque algo maternal y sobre protetor conmigo algo asi como una hermana mayor, me sorprendi encontrar eso en ella ya que los unicos vampiros que conocia solo se dedicaban a destrozarse mutuamente ademas no recordaba si en mi vida humana habia recibido algun afecto asi la vampira volteeo a verme antes de separarse unos metros de mi

-Volvere en unos minutos Bree- dijo sonriendome calidamente-

-Esta bien...- dije

-Soy Rosalie- dijo con un deje de cariño en la voz- cuando vuelva te llevare a casa


	3. Chapter 3

Asenti a las palabras dichas por Rosalie antes de que desapareciera de mi vista, evite frunci un poco mi nariz mientras encaraba a los lobos y al humano, el chico tenia un gesto completamente hostil podia sentir que ellos en cualquier momento podrian darse una vuelta y matarme, el chico me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera , avance con paso lento bueno lento para un vampiro pero cautelosa.

-Sigueme y no respires- dijo el chico

-Ok- dije

camine detras de el por el bosque por quien sabe cuanto tiempo lo unico que me hizo saber que estabamos lejos del bosque y cerca o casi cerca de los humanos fue que casi al final del sendero o camino que habia marcado el chico humano se veia una casa, era de colo rojo desgastado tambien podia sentir el olor a comida humana y el olor a sangre humana, senti mi garganta arder un poco al sentir el segundo olor. avanzamos un poco mas acercandonos a la cas,a puede ver en el marco de la puerta una figura femenina apoyada y acercandose un poco hacia nosotros

-¿quien es ella?- dijo

-Una chupasangre- dijo el chico

-Tengo nombre sabes- dije un poco molesta y mire a la chica- ¿ y tu quien eres?

-Yo lo pregunte primero- ella sonrio aunnque la mitad de su cara estaba acompañada de tres largas y gruesas cicatrices- soy Emily

-Bree- dije un poco mas amable con ella

- sam vuelve a apruyar yo me quedare con ella- dijo Emily

- noo, ella es una neofita y podria atacarte- dijo

- pero no lo hara- dijo Emily- ella sabe que no me debe atacar

-No me fio de ella- dijo sam

Al escuchar sus palabras estuve consiente que aunque esta chica le pidiera algo el siempre me mantendria vigilada hasta que Rosalie volviera por mi , Emily me volteo a ver y me dirigio una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, extraño si esto era extraño una humana trataba de traqnuilizarme y extrañamente funcionaba.

-Ven conmigo- dijo Emily

La segui temerosa y sin respirar tratando de concentrarme en cualquier cosa menos en las ansias de beberme la sangre de esta humana


	4. Chapter 4

No se cuantas horas o minutos estuve con Emily en la casa observándola hacer los deberes y cocinar una enorme cantidad de comida, se me hizo casi eterno pero agradable el tiempo en el que estuve en su compañia, supe que era hora de irme cuando llego una chica con rostro de amargura y con una pestilencia igual a de los demas chicos que habia pasado por la casa, por un rato pense que la chica me diria algo pero ni siquiera miro en mi direccion ni en la de emily

-ya es hora que te vayas- dijo sam- Jacob y Leah te llevaran a la frontera hay te esperan los cullen

-Puedo irme sola- dije oscamente

- si pero no me fio de ti-dijo sam-¡Jacob Leah!-llamo a los otros dos lobos o chicos ya no se

-¿que pasa ahora sam?-dijo con fastidio el chico que debería ser jacob -

-llévate a esta chupasangres con los cullen- dijo

mostré mis dientes en señal de disgusto por la forma en la que me llamaba, no aguantaba que me trataran como si fuese una mascota, trate de mantenerme tranquila para evitar pensar en la sed que habia estado ignorando casi todo el dia, me despedí de Emily con una señal de manos y segui a jacob junto a leah hacia donde de seguro deberia estar esperandome Rosalie.

caminamos por un buen rato por el bosque, se podia decir que todo era silencioso pero no, ya que aparte de escuchar el ruido de animales que deberian de haber cerca, escuchaba los corazones de mis acompañantes, lo que no me ayudaba mucho para concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera la sed ya que me ardia aun mas mi garganta iba a preguntarles cuanto faltaba ya para que dejara de tener como niñera a dos chicos que realmente apestan cuando visiumbre el rostro maternal de Rosalie.

-bueno hay esta la sanguijuela esperándote- dijo leah

-todos tenemos un nombre- dije secamente

- como si me importara- dijo ella

La ignore y mire a Jacob el cual se veia algo divertido, frunci mi ceño por que no entendía que le causaba divercion, solte un pequeño bufido y me encamine hacia donde estaba Rosalie acompañada de muchos ojos amarillos que habia visto en el claro, eso queria decir que mi aquelarre completo ya habia sido destruido. mientras avanzaba no podia dejar de sentirme vigilada


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez que ya estuve al lado de los raros de ojos amarillos voltee a ver a Jacob y a leah, hice un pequeño asentimiento hacia ellos y me quede quieta en mi lugar, tal vez la hora de mi muerte ya ha llegado, Rosalie camino hacia mi lado con una sonrisa apoyando sus manos en mis hombros.

-no temas, no te harán nada Bree -dijo entono cariñoso

-Bree- dijo la vampira de cabello color caramelo mientras se acercaba - soy Esme

Me movi un poco inquieta todos me miraban como esperando a que gruñera y me escapara a morder a algun humano, lo ultimo es lo que realmente deseaba hacer pero extrañamente me sentia tranquila incluso estaba olvidando un poco la sed que sentia, era extraño hace un momento sentia ganas y deseos de matar y ahora estaba tranquila siendo observada por siete vampiros desconocidos para mi.

-no vas a cazar humanos- dijo el vampiro de pelo cobrizo

-que demo...- me corte a mitad de mi frase ¿ como diablos sabia el lo que deseaba hacer?

- Leo la mente- me respondio

-Creo que lo mejor sera ir a casa y alli le explicamos mejor todo a Bree- dijo un vampiro Rubio tenia un rostro amable como si fuese un padre o alguien que le preocupara el bienestar de otros

Todos asintieron mientras Rosalie y la vampira, Esme, me tomaban de los brazos y caminaban alejandonos de donde estabamos y de la pestilencia a perro mojado, una parte de mi se sentia asustada y extraña por el comportamiento de estos vampiros ninguno de los que habia conocido anteriormente me habia tratado asi, toda la vida me habia tenido que esconder detras de Fred, solte un suspire Fred que habra pasado con el, de seguro estaria en vancouver


	6. Chapter 6

No se cuanto tiempo estuve sumida en mis pensamientos pero debio ser mucho, solo fui conciente de los demas detenerse antes de alzar mi vista y observar la imprecionante casa que habia frente a mi todo era lleno de ventanales de cristaales donde podia entrar en cualquier momento y por todos lados la luz del sol. Observe todo impresionada este lugar no se parecia ni por asomo al sotano de Riley, suspire, en este lugar se podia sentir la paz y no el terror que sentia en el sotano.

-Ven Bree, te mostrare tu habitacion antes de que hablemos todos- dijo Rosalie

-¿me voy a quedar aqui?-dije confusa

-Pero debes cambiar tu dieta- dijo Carlisle

Frunci el ceño, la sangre donada no era mejor que la de los humanos, pero si ellos pretendian que iba a sobrevivir con sangre donada dudo que durada mucho

-No sangre donada- dijo el vampiro de pelo rojizo

-¿entonces?- frunci mi ceño aun mas

- de animale -dijo- pero primero debemos hablar y asi despues te llevamos de caza

hice una mueca pero no dije nada, me deje guiar por Rosalie, Alice y Esme hacia una de las habitaciones en la impresionante casa, no deseaba ucho el aacostumbrarme a ellos, queria volver a los bosques y saber que habia pasado con Fred y saber si Diego seguia aun con vida o Riley y ella lo habian matado, solte un suspiro, tal vez un poco mas de tiempo antes de ir en su busqueda.

-¿Que es lo que quieren hablar?- dije mientras entraba con ellas a la habitacion

- Querremos saber lo que sepas- dijo Alice- nada mas Bree

-no hay mucho- dije dudando un poco

no podria decirle ciertamente lo que sabia, mas cuando esos encapuchados o Riley o Ella podrian estar por alli a fuera


	7. Chapter 7

Los dias junto a los cullen fueron pasando muy rapido, apenas hacia una semana habia comenzado a cazar animales sin tener a edward o jasper vigilandome Tambien habia pasado dos veces mas en la push solo por peticion de Emily, me extrañaba que esta humana quisiera ser mi amiga pero no me incomodaba de hecho me hacia sentir bien casi olvidarme de mis problemas, me habia cruzado varias veces con la humana, Bella, en la casa o en los alrededores tambien con ella estaba aprendiendo a controlar mi sed aunque a veces se me ponia muy dificil la situacion y tenia que abandonar el lugar.

Ahora venia de vuelta de la caseria cuando escuche un alboroto en casa, estaba a unos metros cuando escuche la voz de Rosalie gritarme que no respirara, no entendia nada que pasaba ¿le habria pasado algo a Bella? avance otro paso pero esta vez sin respirar cuando escuche unos latidos de corazon algo debiles, cerca de donde estaba, y tambien pude sentir el olor a sangre humana, aprete los dientes al sentir mi garganta arder

-¿que sucede?-dije con los dientes apretados

- Rose y Emmett han salvado a un chico que fue atacado por otro vampiro pero el veneno era mas de lo que esperamos para haber evitado su transformacion- me informo carlisle

- Tendremos un nuevo hermano- dije mirandolo

Carlisle y Esme me habia adoptado como una mas de sus hijas, por lo que me atrevi a referirme a los demas como hermanos y tambien al chico extraño, o mejor dicho desconocido, me acerque a Emmett al no obtener respuesta por parte de él, Emmett era por decirlo mi favorito ya que el parecia tomarse todo con tranquilidad

-¿Emmett?-dije una vez a su lado- ¿quien era?

-un vampiro lo ataco-dijo mirandome con una sonrisa y un gesto burlon- acaso te interesa saber quien es el para hacer cosas sucias

Baje la mirada un poco incomoda y avergonzada de seguro que de haber sido humana me habria sonrojado mas de lo que Bella se sonroja cuando edward la mira volvi a alzar la mirada observndo el gesto burlon de Emmett e ignorandolo

-por su puesto que no- dije bufando- solo queria saber quien es el extaño

-Claro y para despues declararte y pedirle que te enseñe lo que sabe- dijo alzando las cejas

- ya quisieras tu que yo hiciera eso- bufe- ire donde Rose

Deje a Emmett y sus burlas atras a medida que avanzaba a la casa blanca entre por la cosina hacia la sala de la casa, podia escuchar cerca los latidos del corazon del chico, atraida por el sonido de aquellos latidos me desvie de mi camino en busca de Rosalie y me acerque hacia donde podia ver un bulto grande en uno de los sofas, ademas se oian pequeños gemidos de dolor, me estremeci al pensar como deberia el estar sintiendo ese fuego por sus venas.

Me acerque un poco mas al sofa donde estaba y oia los latidos de corazon, evite hacer ruido para que alguien de la familia viniera y me viera y terminara siendo el centro de las burlas de emmett, respire profundamente por primera vez desde que habia escuchado que no debia respirar, la gargnta me ardio un poco pero al observar su rostro me distraje completamente olvidandome del ardor, su cabello era un color negro azabache oscuro como la noche, podia ver como el iris de sus ojos iba camiando de un hermoso azul a la tonalidad rojiza tipica en los de mi especie tambien aprecie como su piel se iba aclarando solo quedaba una cosa que no sabia de el , y esa era su nombre


	8. Chapter 8

durante los dos dias restante estuve con la familia a ratos ya que todos estaban pendiente del chico y de que su transformacion terminaran, todos estabamos en la sala escuchando los ultimos latidos del corazon, edward y emmett se habia puesto frente a mi, ya que decian que el podria atacarnos y que el era mas fuerte que yo apesar que yo tambien era una neofita pero no me asustaba la idea de enfrentarme a el.

La impasiencia se apoderaba de mi, y de todos en realidad, unos minutos mas tarde se escucho el ultimo latido de corazon en el cual reino el silencio, avance un paso acercandome mas y entonces el chico abrio sus ojos miro todo antes de levantarse y darse la vuelta para mirarnos, sus ojos vagaron por los rostros de todos unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se trabaran en los mios.

-Tranquilo no te haremos nada...- dijo carlisle dejando la frase inconclusa

-Dairen- dijo el chico -¿que me sucedio? ¿que era eso que me ataco?

- calma te explicare todos- dijo carlisle- muchachos dejenme solo asi el estara menos tenso

- Por que tenemos que irnos y no quedarnos- hable- digo asi primero aunque sea hariamos las presentaciones

Carlisle asintio y prosedio a presentarnos a todos y explicarle los dones de jasper, alice y edward, extrañamente en ningun momento Dairen abandono su mirada de la mia como si tuviera una conexion conmigo, movi mi cabeza para evitar pensar y me movi para abandonar un momento el cuarto y salir a las afuera a respirar un poco de aire aunque no lo necesitaba pero estaba nerviosa, nerviosa de una mirada, de la mirada de Dairen


	9. Chapter 9

Despues de que Dairen de uniera a los cullen, todo comenzo a tomar el rumbo normal de la vida, alice planeaba dia a dia la boda de bella, edward pasaba con su prometida todo el dia mientras los demas estaban de caza o enseñandole cosas a Dairen en cambio yo tenia una especie de permiso especial y asi iba y venia a la push cuantas veces quisiera y siempre que los humano no me vieran aunque la unica humana que me veia era Emily. Igual pasaba tiempo con Dairen pero me sentiaa confundia y extraña en su compañia, estar con el, era como estar con Diego, era estar en paz, suspire, ya habia pasado mas de un mes y no habia tenido señal de que él siguiera vivo.

-en que piensas tanto- dijo una voz en mis espalda

-en nada- dije evasiva- ¿que haces aqui?

-Vamos Bree no puedo siquiera pasar tiempo con la unica chica interesante que hay en esta familia- dijo

-no soy interesante- respondi- ademas debo ir a ayudar a alice

- La boda es mañana no- dijo

-si lo es- respondni saliendo de la habitacion - en fin daire hasta luego

sali del cuarto bajando hacia la sala en busca de Alice, claro esa no fue la unica vez en la que dairen quiso hablar conmigo, durante el dia de ayer, pero ahora que estabamos aqui presenciando la boda de Bella y Edward, suspire mirando de reojo a Dairen, el era guapo , si eso se notaba a simple vista pero no entendia muy bien mis recciones estando cerca de el, suspire, Dairen alzo una ceja a lo que simplemente le sonreí, segui pendiente de la boda, senti como la mano de Dairen tomaba una de las mias entre las suyas en un principio me tense pero me relaje rapido y le sonrei.

Una hora mas tarde la boda habia terminado y estabamos en la recepcion que alice habia planeado habia que reconocer que todo habia quedado estupendo, no habia respirado cerca de los humanos me habia apartado de todos aunque en varias ocaciones vi a mas de un humano querriendose acercar.

Justo en el momento que un chico rubio con arne se iba a acercar a mi, alguien tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia el, no tenia que alzar la vista para saber que era Dairen

-Gracias por salvarme del humano-dije con una sonrisa

-Podria salvarte de ese humano y de mucho mas cosas- dijo devolviendome la sonrisa-ahora ...

-¿ahora, que?- lo interrumpi

- Bailas conmigo- dijo

- Dairen jamas he bailado -admiti- pero puedo hacer el intento de bailar contigo

solo me sonrio y coloco su brazo en mi cintura y yo instintivamente alce mis manos hacia sus hombros, nos mecimos durante unos segundos antes de girar y terminar en la pista de baile con los demas bailarines, alce mi mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los rojisos de Dairen, bailamos por un gran momento, perdidos en la mirada del otro.


	10. Chapter 10

Desde ese dia de la boda Dairen y yo nos volvimos inseparables siempre estabamos juntos incluso el me acompañaba a la push como lo estaba haciendo en este momento, el se habia vuelto amigo de jacob, mientras mi amistad con Emily se iba volviendo mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, edward y bella apenas levaban una semana en su luna de miel.

-.. y entonces sam aun sigue molesto - dijo Dairen

-un poco- admitio Emily- no le gustan los vampiros

-ya lo creo- murmure- Daire creo que debemos regresar

- si tienes razon ademas podemos cazar algo no- dijo mirandome con una sonrisa

- claro- me levante un salto con una sonrisa en el rostro

Darien se levanto y se despidio junto conmigo de los chicos, fuimos hasta los limites de la reservacion caminando a paso normal y tranquilo, pero una vez que estuvimos en nuestro lado del territorio echamos a correr a nuestra velocidad normal olisquiando el aire en busca de un aroma de algun animal, Dairen se fue por la isquierda cuando capto el olor de un puma mientras que yo fui por la derecha al captar el olor de una manada de ciervos.

Solte un gruñido curvando los dientes en una sonrisa y corriendo detras de la manada de ciervos antes de lanzarme sobre el mas grande y encajar mis dientes en su cuello, deje que la sangre bajara por mi garganta y apagara la quemazon que sentia, deje el cuerpo vacio del animal caer a mis pies. alce mi brazo para limpiarme la comisura de mis labios cuando un ruido llamo mi atencion, me atence y me puse en alerta de inmediato

-¿Dairen?- dije mirando hacia los lados pero no se veia nadie

Volvi a mi posicion normal pero aun en estado de alerta, retome mi camino hacia donde me habia separado de darien pero no avance ni un paso cuando de nuevo un ruido detras de mi llamo mi atencion me gire y me coloque en posicion de ataque

-¿Bree?- dijo una voz familia una voz que hace mas de un menos no escuchaba

-Diego...- susurre en el momento que aparecia Dairen y lo deribada

-No te le acerques- le gruño colocandose en frente de mi- Alejate de ella

-¡Dairen!- grite- para

el volteo a verme mientras Diego nos observaba a los dos algo confundido mientras se levantaba, volvi a mi posicion normal y me acerque hacia Dairen

- el no me hara daño- hable- lo conosco

-Bree ¿quien es el?-dijo Diego

- un amigo..- respondio Dairen- vamos a casa

- si ya voy primero debo hablar con Diego- dije

Dairen asintio algo desconfiado y se alejo unos metros, suspire, todo esto era dificil justo cuando iba a perder mis esperanzas de volverlo a encontrar el llega, mire a Diego y le sonrei, me acerque a el y lo abrace, solo una vez lo habia abrazado y habia sido minutos antes de que desapareciera


	11. Chapter 11

Tome la mano de Diego y lo jale para guiarlo hacia la casa de los cullen, corrimos por un buen rato en silencio y con nuestras manos tomadas me sentia feliz de que Diego estuviera aqui pero a la vez me sentia mal de solo recordar la cara que habia puesto Dairen, suspire, cuando llegamos al prado que llegaba a la casa cullen pude observar que estaban todos esperandonos y que Darien fulminaba con la mirada a Diego y nuestras manos unidas

-Familia- hable- el es Diego

-Se bienvenido Diego- dijo carlisle- por que no pasamos a casa y hablamos todos

asenti y acompañe a Diego a dentro de la casa, los demas entraron detras de nosotros pero el unico que tenia gesto de desagrado era Darien, Carlisle nos guio a todos a la sala donde casa uno tomo lugar las chicas estaba entre las piernas de los chicos, el unico que permanecio de pie y a mi lado con la mirada fulminante fue Darien. Diego les conto a todo de donde me conocia y todo lo que habia pasado despues de que ambos escucharamos a los encapuchados, durante todo su relato Darien estuvo en mi lado escuchando con los brazos cruzados y mirada en direccion de Diego de vez en cuando fulminandolo con la mirada.

- ...y ahora cuando me disponia a ir a Seattle en su busqueda me encontre a Bree- termino de decir Diego

-Diego- lo lame- puedo hablar contigo

-Claro- se levanto del sofa y tomo mi mano- si vamos

Salimos de la sala bajo la atenta mirada de todos, tenia mi ceño fruncido no entendia mucho el comportamiento de Darien ¿que le pasaba?, suspire siguiendo a Diego, no se que pasaba conmigo una parte se moria por ir y correr a abrazar a Dairen y la otra parte deseaba estar solo con Diego, ¿que es lo que esta pasando? ¿ que es lo que estoy sintiendo por Darien?

-Bree- dijo Diego

-¿eh?- dije

-Pasa algo- dijo

-No,Nada- dije negando con la cabeza

asintio muy poco convencido pero no dijo nada mas salimos hacia el prado y corrimos hasta el rio que estaba a un kilometro donde nadie podria oirnos y asi poder hablar tranquilamente de todo lo que habia pasado durante el mes y medio en el que estuvimos separados, nos sentamos en la orilla del rio tomados de la manos y con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras mirabamos el oscuro bosque en frente de nosotros

-Ese dia que Riley volvio solo al sotano pense lo peor- susurre- pense que te habia matado

-eso iban a hacer pero Riley me dejo escapar antes de que ella llegara- susurro abrazandome

-¿por que no me buscaste?- lo mire

-Riley me prometio que no te dejaria ir a la lucha- dijo Diego- insistio tanto en que confiara en el... no se como pude creerle

- shh Riley solo dijo que estarias esperandome en el claro nada mas- dije

estuvimos lo que fueron horas en la misma posicion hablando sin separarnos ni siquiera un centimetro hasta que escuchamos un ruido detras de nosotros, escuche un carraspeo a la vez que sentia el olor de Dairen.

-Bree, Carlisle nos necesita- dijo

- vamos- dije

Me separe de Diego levantandome y le hice una señal para que se levantara y me siguiera me acerque hacia Dairen, este fulmino con la mirada a Diego durante unos segundo antes de abrazarme, suspire estar en los brazos de Dairen era tan distinto que estar en los brazos de Diego, debia admitirme que Dairen me gustaba pero a la vez me gustaba Diego, no sabia que hacer ni que hacer con los sentimientos que ahora me enbargaban


	12. Chapter 12

una vez que Dairen me solto de su abrazo tomo mi mano a la misma vez que Diego tomaba mi otra mano los dos se mriaban con odio a los ojos, los mire a los dos un poco temerosa de que se fuese a armar una lucha aqui entre ellos dos, solte la manos de ambos y me cruce de brazos mirandolos

-Podrian dejar su guerra de miradas y ponerse en movimiento- dije- carlisle nos necesitan

No espere la respuesta de ninguno y eche a correr hacia la casa grande pero pude escuchar claramente como me seguian, esta bien habia admitido a mi misma que ambos me gustaban pero la rivalidad entre ellos me colocaban las cosas un poco dificiles, cuando llegue a la casa pude escuchar un monton de murmullos, entre a la casa con los chicos detras de mi todo parecia estar normal salvo que Rosalie protegia a Bella de carlisle y edward cosa que antes nunca habia hecho

-¿que es lo que sucede?-dije

-Bree -dijo Bella en un quejido-

- Bella- me acerque a ella ignorando su aspeto fragil que tenia y mire a los demas- podrian decir que pasa

-Bella esta embaraza y carlisle y edward quieren sacarle al bebe- dijo Rosalie

voltee a ver a los aludidos con incredulidad, ellos no podrian querrer acabar con una vida, ellos no quedrian acabar con alguien que tiene la culpa.

-Lo siento pero yo apoyo a Bella y Rose- dije ante la mirada de todos

- Esperense no entiendo nada- dijo Diego

-pues comprate un cerebro idiota- dijo Dairen

-¿Que no entiendes?-dijo Edward con voz inexpresiva

-como una humana puede estar embarazada de un vampiro- dijo Diego- si se supone que no podemos procrear

-no lo sabiamos- dijo carlisle

Despues de eso Rosalie y yo estabamos siempre junto a Bella no la dejabamos a solas casi nunca aunque Rose era la mas pendiente que yo, ya que tenia mi cabeza hecha un lio, estaba pensando en tantas cosas pero solo lo que principalmente pensaba era sobre mis sentimientos hacia Darien y hacia Diego, suspire, mirando por la ventana al noche ya estaba callendo


	13. Chapter 13

La noche ya habia caido por completo todo parecia estar tranquilo, me habia alejado de la casa para poder ir a cazar algo yo sola, el bosque se veia algo tenebroso mientras corria persiguiendo al pequeño ciervo que segundo antes habia detectado, Diego y Dairen me habian querido acompañar pero con solo ver como se pusieron a discutir el por que debian acompañarme, me fui sin hacer ningun ruido y corri lo mas rapido que pude ocultando mi rastro antes de decidir cazar algo.

segui a mi presa hasta cansarme del juego previo a la cazeria y me lance sobre el ciervo mordiendolo en el cuello bebiendo por completo su sangre, estaba muy concentrada en la caza que no escuche ni me percate del movimiento que me dejo en el suelo tirada, abri mis ojos solo al sentir el impacto y sobre mi tenia a un enomer lobo blanco no era ninguno de la manada de eso estaba segura, yo conocia a cada lobo de la push y esta o este no era de alli.

-Sueltame bestia- grite moviendo mis brazos para quitarmela de ensima

El lobo solo me gruño enseñandome los dientes, lance una mano hacia el osico pero el lobo lo esquivo mostrandome los dientes, a lo que le gruñi

-saca tus malditas garras de ella- dijo una voz que conocia perfectamente

-Dairen- susurre

La aparicion de Dairen distrajo al lobo lo sufiiciente como para que lograra escapar de sus garras y pudiera colocarme al lado de Daire, no se que vio el lobo en nosotros pero se dio media vuelta y se fue por los arbustos por los que habia salido

-Bree estas bien-dijo

-si- asenti examinandome- solo me rasgo un poco la ropa

- bueno asi te vez linda igual- sonrio de lado pero un sonido de un corazon nos distrajo

-Perdona no quise atacar a tu novia- dijo una voz femenina saliendo de los arbustos

- yo no...- dije pero Dairen me corto

-ten mas cuidado por donde andas- dijo

-Lo siento- volvio a repetir la chica- soy Tabatha Honttheer

-Bree y Dairen Cullen- dijo dairen

- tu no eres de la push- dije fulminandola con la mirada

Curve mis labios mostrandole los dientes a la chica enfrente de mi, era rubia y mas alta que yo y se le notaba que ya le habia interesado Dairen, solte un bufido, me sentia celosa de esta chica se fijara en el bueno Dairen era guapo y soltero no podia negar que cualquier mujer pondria sus ojos en el, suspire separandome de Dairen

-Ire a casa -dije fulminando aun con la mirada a la chica-

-ve Diego te esta buscando- dijo Dairen entre diente- esta junto a Leah, y jacob

asenti pero frunci el ceño al escuchar lo ultimo,¿Jake y Leah? ¿ que hacian ellos en casa de los cullen?¿ acaso se enteraron del embarazo de Bella? , asenti y eche a correr lo mas rapido que pude hacia la casa grande


	14. Chapter 14

|| capitulo dedicado a mi amiga Alexa :3

**Darien Pov**

observe con una mueca de disgusto como Bree se iba de nuevo hacia los brazos del idiota, Diego, estaba preocupado por Bree no entendia su comportamiento los ultimos dias, estaba muy rara, si no estaba con el idiota, estaba con los lobos o conmigo pero siempre que estaba conmigo la notaba algo extraña, yo habia asumido que ella me gustaba, total Bree fue lo primero que vi mientras me quemaba vivo transformandome en esto, casi habia olvidado la presencia de la otra chica si no fuera por su comentario

-Vaya tu novia fue a los brazos de otros- dijo mirandome

-no es mi novia aun- dije mirando a la chica

deje que mis ojos vagaran por la figura de la chica, era bonita eso podia verlo, su piel no era bronceada como la de los lobo de la push si no que era un poco mas palida , ademas era alta y curvilinea, era el tipo de chica que veia en las revistas cuando era humano, le sonrei cuando capto mi evaluacion, su cabellera rubia se veia con un pequeño aspecto salvaje y sus eran de un verde hermoso que me hizo acordarme de la esmeralda, en fin ella era una completa belleza

- Puedo saber por que alguien tan linda como tu esta tan sola por aqui- dije

-Me mude a las afueras de la cuidad- dijo con una sonrisa

**Bree pov**

Me senti un poco mal el dejar a Darien solo con esa chica extraña pero deseaba ver que era lo que ocurria en casa, deseaba saber que estaba pasando para que se armara tanto atrajeo, cuando llegue a casa pude ver la figura de dos lobos recorrer el perimetro y a Diego esperandome en la entrada.

-Bree- grito acercandose a abrazarme

-estoy bien- dije responndiendo su abrazo- ¿que es lo que pasa alli dentro?

-jacob supo del embarazo de Bella y la manada o lo que sean quieren matarla- dijo

no lo deje que dijiera nada mas me separe de el y fui dentro de la casa hacia donde podia oir el leve sonido del corazon de Bella, ignore a jacob que estaba cerca del sofa y me acerque hacia donde estaba Rosalie

-¿Bella esta bien?-dije

-ella esta bien Bree- dijo Rose

Asenti y me quede en mi lugar quieta por un momento antes de sentarme a los pies del sofa a un lado de Bella, respire cerrando los ojos un momento y preguntandome donde estaba Darien y po que se demoraba tanto en llegar o acaso ya estaba con la chica esa ligandose


	15. Chapter 15

Los ultimos dias lo habia pasado alejadas de todos, en el dia daba vueltas y vueltas por forks y sus alrededores y aque si sam queria matar a los cullen de seguro me atacaria si yo iba donde emily, sabia que los cullen menos edward y jasper claro esta estaban preocupados por mi comportamiento mas por que me habia alejado un poco de diego y Dairen aunque este ultimo se la vivia hablando con la tal Tabatha, resople lanzando un piedra en señal de frustracion, yo no podia estar celosa bueno jamas lo habia estado pero no sabia como explicar esta emocion que sentia.

suspire subiendo las ramas del arbol mas cercano y sentandome en ellas mientras observaba como el amanecer tomaba sus lugar , sabia que mi comportamiento se salia de lo normal mas ahora que todo estaba cambiando tan radicalmente, Bella tendria a su bebe en cuestion de dias o hora y tal vez moriria o seria una de nosotros, Diego me daba mi espacio de estar sola pero sabia que el tambien se moria por saber que me sucedia, Pero presentia que se vendria algo mucho mas grande sobre nosotros.

-Asi que aqui te vienes a esconder- dijo la voz de alice a mi lado logrando sobresaltarme-ups lo siento

-Vaya Alice pense que nadie me encontraria- dije

-¿que pasa Bree?- me miro- has estado rara

- ni yo se que pasa conmigo Alice- murmure mirando hacia la nada

- jasper dice que tus sentimientos son muy confusos entre Diego y Dairen - dijo encogiendose de hombros

-Lo son- le respondi- no se que siento en realidad por ellos

- si que estas confundida- dijo cerrando sus ojos un momento para volver a abrirlos- tu futuro esta muy borroso

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- la mire

- a que debes decidir lo que te conviene- se levanto- bueno volvere a casa te veo en un rato

Asenti y la vi irse con sus andares de bailarina, tal vez fue bueno hablar un poco con Alice pero eso no aclaraba del todo mis pensamientos suspire debia hablar primero con Dairen y despues hablar con Diego antes de decidir algo me levante de la rama y salte hacia el suelo para echarme a correr hacia la casa en busca de Dairen, corri un buen tiempo hacia la casa, no me habia dado cuenta lo mucho que me habia alejado hasta ese momento, ya tenia mi mente un poco mas clara que esa mañana, respire profundo cuando sali por el claro hacia la casa grande

-¡Dairen!- lo llame- ¡Dairen!

-¿Bree?-dijo Diego

-ahora no Diego, necesito hablar con Dairen- dije

- el esta alla- dijo con disgusto señalando el estudio de carlisle

-Gracias- me acerque y bese su mejilla antes de irme al estudio de carlisle en busqueda de Dairen


	16. Chapter 16

-Bree- dijo Darien saliendo del estudio en el momento que subia las escaleras

-Darien- sonrei- te estaba buscando

-¿que sucede?-dijo confundido

-necesito hablar contigo- murmure

No le di tiempo de responder y tome su mano jalandolo para que bajaramos las escaleras, ignorando las miradas de los demas, tenia que hablar con el donde nadie estuviera, donde nadie pudiera escuchar lo que le iba a decir

Anduve tomada de la mano de Dairen antes de que llegaramos al rio en el que horas antes había estado pensando necesitaba aclarar que era lo que ocurria conmigo necesitaba tener la mente en orden, suspire mirando de reojo a Dairen, no solte su mano en ningun momento pero el tampoco hizo ademan de soltarme la mano o de apartar la mirada.

-Bree..¿que es lo que quieres decir?- dijo despues de horas o minutos de silencio

-Dairen, yo..- respire profundamente - ..yo

-Sabes Bree, tu me gustas pero pensé que el idiota de Diego se iria pronto pero parece ser que no es asi- dijo con ¿ resignacion?

-Dairen yo no se que siento por ti- dije en voz baja- tal vez si me gustas ya que no soporto verte con Tabatha

-¿acaso me estas diciendo que tu Bree Tanner Cullen tienes celos?- dijo

Fruncí el ceño mirandolo, podria ser que tuviera razón, tal vez si tenia celos al verlo con otra pero …. No sabia que pasaba conmigo realmente  
-no, no lo se- dije

-¿como es que no lo sabes?-dijo

-No lo se - dije mirandolo- solo se que no soporto verte con Tabatha o con otra

- eso se llaman celos- dijo sonriendome de lado- y sabes te probare algo

-¿que cosa?-dije mirandolo

-Que yo beso mejor que ese diego-dijo

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y me beso, sus labios se sentian suaves y la vez rudos contra los mios


	17. Chapter 17

durante un momento senti que no era consiente de lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que senti la insistencia de Dairen por continuar el beso, me separe bruscamente de el, fijando mis anaranjados ojos en los suyos, me aleje varios pasos de el, ahora si que estaba confundida por ese beso y ademas me sentia culpable, me sentia confundida por que aquel beso habia hecho que viera con claridad mis sentimientos hacia el y me sentia culpable por que era como si estuviera engañando a diego.

-¿por que lo hiciste?-grite

-¿que acaso no te gusto?-dijo sonriendo ladinamente

-eso no importa Dairen- dije calmada- solo no tenias que hacerlo

-lo hice para que vieras lo que sentias- dijo

-No queria verlo asi- le dije

me di media vuelta y eche a correr hacia la casa donde escuchaba un gran alboroto,_ ¿que ha pasado?_, entre a la casa y tuve que dejar de respirar el olor a sangre fresca inundaba el lugar, senti mis ojos oscurecerse y mi garganta quemar recorri la habitacion con la mirada hasta toparme con la mirada de Diego, corri hacia donde el estaba parandome a su lado y mirando su perfil podia ver que tenia los dientes muy apretados y contenia la respiracion.

-Ven- tome su mano y lo saque fuera de casa donde pisos mas arriba escuchaba a jacob y edward hablar

lo leve unos metros mas lejos que donde habia estado hacia segundo antes tenia su mano firme entre las mias, y el hecho de que el me siguiera, me hacia ver que lo que habia pasado con Dairen nunca mas deberia volver a ocurrir que solamente Diego era mi compañero nadie mas.

-Diego yo lo siento- dije una vez que pare de correr- no quise besarlo

-¿De que estas hablando? -dijo

-Del beso que Dairen me dio-dije

-Ese idiota te beso- gruño

-Calma- grite colocando mis manos sobre su pecho- no significo nada

-¿que?-dijo confuso

-solo te amo a ti- dije alzandome en puntilla y besando sus labios


	18. Chapter 18

cuando volvimos a la casa todo parecia estar mas calmado, salvo por los acelerados latidos de corazon que se escuchaban desde el segundo piso,Bella debia estar ya transformandose en vampiro, al entrar no vi a Dairen por ningun lado, de hecho estaban todos aqui hablando con los lobos, podia sentir el repugnante olor a licantropo y en otro rincon de la casa estaba Rosalie con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

solte la mano de Diego, la cual habia estado sosteniendo desde que regresamos, y me encamine hacia Rosalie, podia oler algo parecido a lo humano pero no era algo que se antojara apetitoso, cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca para distingir que el bulto era la pequeña bebe de la cual Rose y yo evitábamos que los demas quisieran deshacerse de ella. me acerque un poco mas

-¿Como se llama?- Pregunte mirandola

-Renesmee-dijo Rosalie-¿quieres tomarla?

La mire un poco sorprendida pero asenti extendiendo los brazos de forma torpe, no recordaba jamas haber tomado un bebe en mi vida, pestañe sintiendo como el pequeño y calido bulto tocaba mi piel, Rosalie me ayudo a tomar a Renesmee en brazos, mientras Jacob miraba desde aun lado un poco cauteloso, no me habia fijado que el estaba hasta que senti su mirada

-Es hermosa- canturree mirando a la bebe

La bebe, Renesmee, me devolvio la mirada fijamente alzando una de sus manos y apoyandola en mi mejilla, me quede congelada al ver imagenes que no eran mias en mi mente, pude ver en el momento en el que entre con Diego de la mano pero todo lo veia como si lo estuviera viendo atravez a los ojos de otros. pesñtae sorprendida por lo que veia despues de una eternidad la niña bajo su mano de mi rostro


End file.
